Panzer
The Panzer is a Special Zombie in Dead Trigger 2. Overview Appearance The Panzer Zombie wears heavy armor with black gloves. His helmet appears to have two bullet holes in it, and he was likely infected through his unprotected back. The German word "Panzer" translates to "armor", or tank. In military context, "Panzer" is used as a shortened form of "Panzerkampfwagen" (armored fighting vehicle) and in general, can be used to describe World War II German armor. The Panzer is heavily protected from the front, have the possibility of dishing out enormous amounts of damage, but are quite vulnerable from the rear. Abilities The Panzer moves slowly, but it can crawl under gates, tunnels, cracks in the wall, and mantle over barricades. It has a very high resistance to damage in the front due to its thick armor; however, when hurt sufficiently, the Panzer gets stunned and will turn around, exposing its vulnerable backside. The Panzer's attack is a broad swipe with his arm. This will knock the player backward and make the player fall to the ground. This attack is very unbalanced: since the Panzer can often hit the player again as soon as he or she stands, the player will keep getting knocked down and be unable to do anything until death. As with the other Specials, the player should try to avoid getting cornered by the Panzer whenever possible. Weaknesses Like all undead, it can be taken out faster with a bullet to the head. Since this zombie has armor, it is naturally more difficult to kill. When using a ranged weapon, it is best to hit the Panzer zombie on the chest, upper neck or head to deal damage. After taking a moderate amount of damage, the Panzer will be stunned, turning and exposing its unarmored backside. The player has a few moments to shoot it in the back for high damage before it recovers. The player should be careful to time his or her attacks to avoid reloading when the Panzer has been stunned. It can most easily be taken out on escort missions, as special zombies ignore NPCs. Leading it around allows the survivors to shoot it in the back; this will cause it to expose it's unprotected back to the player every few seconds. Use an explosive at the Panzer to make it turn around instantly, then proceed to shoot its exposed back. This tactic is most useful with high fire-rate weapons. Strategy *An effective melee tactic is to run at the panzer directly, swing, and immediately step back. Once the Panzer has swung its arm to attack, immediately run back towards it and continue to melee him. Continuing this will cause it to flinch and turn, exposing its weak backside and allowing a large amount of damage to be dealt with bullet weapons. Using this tactic is time-consuming, but will allow easy ammo conservation. *Throw Frag Grenades directly at it, plant Mines and wait for the Panzer to step on the mine or wait for it to approach an explosive barrel and shoot the barrel. The Panzer will then turn it's back, allowing the player to deal massive damage. Use a weapon such as the Ithaca or another weapon that deals large amounts of damage. The main priority should be to deal as much damage as possible before the Panzer turns around. Also, use the Grenade Launcher for the first shot to make it turn to its back instantly, then switch to a fast firing rate weapon to kill him quickly. *Another alternative would be to fire at the Panzer so it will eventually turn around, this is, however, not advisable as it would consume a lot of ammo. Only do this if there is an ammo crate nearby or if it is a last resort. *A tactic that will conserve ammo and kill faster is to shoot the Panzer while strafing perpendicular. It can only walk straight when under constant firing. As long as the player continuously fires at it, it will not follow the player's direction and only walk straight until the player stops shooting or shoots its back, its main weakness. Players should use this weakness to get behind its back quickly and unload their ammo at it and since the Panzer is programmed to turn its back against the player if enough damage is received. When it receives enough damage it will rotate and show its back to the player again. However, this strategy is no longer possible after the new update since all Special Zombies will now always face the player and the result is that they are now harder to kill than before. *The Crossbow is an excellent weapon against this zombie. It has the armor-piercing ability and only requires four bolts to make the Panzer turn around. However, it still needs at least two drums to take down one. *Avoid getting cornered by Panzers, it is the worst-case scenario. *Believe it or not, shooting the Panzer's legs are a very efficient way to expose his backside. Most of the time encountering this zombie, shooting his legs to be more efficient than shooting his chest/head. Gallery 2 Panzers.png|Panzers in-game. 21616137_1458415810861251_6777461437523799960_n.jpg 10660233 829658693823339 175976568867816014 n.jpg Untitled.png Trivia * Panzer, or it's full name, Panzerkampfwagen is German for "tank", and was used to refer to German tanks in the 1930s-40s. * Panzer is one of the two Zombies in the game that its glowing eyes can't be seen. The other one being Armored Zombie. References The Panzer looks like a bulldozer from payday 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Special Zombies Category:Characters Category:Dead Trigger 2 Characters